zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoo Tycoon 2: Radical Remake
Is it okay if I delete this article? It's fan-made, which is never a goal for an offical content wikia and fan-made expansion packs of anything (Zoo Tycoon, Minecraft etc.) are known to contain deadly viruses to your computer/laptop. It's also unessicarry, it looks nice but why do we need this article on this wikia? what made this peice of fan made criteria made it worthy of a page on an offical content wikia? And plus, if we want a realistic game, we always have Zoo Tycoon for the Xbox 360 and Xbox one. Better graphics, more interaction, and 0% chance of viruses. Marshall Mannella(talk) 12:06, December 10th, 2013 (UTC) :: This is a Zoo Tycoon fansite, why shouldn't it cover well-known mods. I don't see anywhere in the main page or any other policy that says that it should only cover official content. :: Not all mods have viruses, most don't - and are a lot of fun, lots of people play the game on the PC and don't have an xBox -- RansomTime 11:49, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't ever recall this being a fan site. This wikia should contain all and only content from all zoo tycoon games from Microsoft. fan sites are not from Microsoft and are irrelevant to what this wikia's goal is, to help younger gamers learn about Zoo Tycoon. Adding hundreds of fan-made expansion packs, animals, and re-skins only tells them that all mods, virus or not, are okay are considered official. I don't understand the purpose of mods and why people just don't enjoy the game as it is instead of making completely odd and terribly bad things such as Godzilla and Gummy Bears.Marshall Mannella(talk) 12:06, December 10th, 2013 (UTC) ::::What? This isn't a Microsoft site, why on earth should the scope be limited to official content? Game mods are absolutely fantastic, I've had some of my best experiences gaming with mods. I'm sorry if you've had a bad experience with one, but in my many years of gaming and playing mods I've never even seen one that contains a virus. Many game publishers (i.e. Valve, Bethesda, Mojang) actively endorse and recommend modding their games. Sure, you might not personally think a reskin is any good - but some people enjoy it, why ruin their fun and enjoyment of a game, especially an older one like Zoo Tycoon with established mods. -- RansomTime 12:15, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Why have mods? Mods are only for gamers to attached on one game that they hack it and add more. Mods are only adding on to what really matters; having fun with what you're given. Mod break this seemingly simple boundary by extending what you have that often is bad, filling, and unnecessary. Why don't people just enjoy what's given to them? For the time, it looked great. Why update it? to look better? It's not the graphics that count, it's the game itself. If you can't enjoy a game for what it is, you aren't a real gamer.Marshall Mannella(talk) 12:06, December 10th, 2013 (UTC)